Our Eternity
by QueenDes
Summary: Full Of Bamon Drabbles And Their Eternal love ft The Mystic Fall Gang And The People Of Mystic Falls
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Smile  
**hi guys my name is Dez and I'm very new to this so enjoy this :)**

She Sat At Her Regular Lunch Table Eating A Salad With A Slight Smile On Her Face, Waiting For Her Friends To Show Up.

He Watches Her From a far thinking to himself of how beautiful she is .

"Baby I know it's you , and not that I'm complaining but that's very creepy "  
In a flash he is sitting right next to her

" I can't help it I'm just a creepy guy " he said whispering in her ear.

She bites her lip from the cool chill of his breath on her ear " mmm" she moans " you don't have to stalk me damon , I can take care of myself "

" well if you're taking care of yourself who's gonna take care of me " he says nibbling on her ear .

Bonnie turns around so she is face to face and looks up at his crystal like blue eyes  
"

well I can definitely take care if you" she said smirking and nuzzling his neck .

"Well how about we take care if each othe then " he smirks pulling her closer closing the little gab between them .

Not caring who was watching Damon tilts her chin up a pulls her I'm for a captivating , steamy , passionate kiss.  
Everyone stealing glances at the couple was wishing they were in either one of them position

Not only the fact that two of the sexiest people in Mystic falls is off limits , but they know that there was no way in trying to come between their love if you valued your life.

Bonnie moans into the kiss as Damon's wondering hands starts sneaking up her her dress , his tounge begging for entrance at her lips which she allows , her hands tugging at his black leather jacket

Both was getting so turned on until they both heard an " Ewwwwww gross "  
Bonnie and Damon pulls away reluctantly but his hands still resting on he thighs. Looking up at their friends Elena holding Stefan's hand and giggling, Caroline hands on her hips standing next to Tyler , Matt , Rebecca , Jeremy And Anna Strolling up behind them laughing .

Yeah guys get a room " says Tyler smirking

" maybe we will" says Damon smirking down at Bonnie

DAMON" Bonnie said smacking him in his chest playfully  
What " Damon's says chuckling lightly, rubbing his chest " it's not like everyone here hasn't done it"

Yeah" says stefan shaking his head but that don't mean we wanna hear about you and Bonnie sex talk !

Oh my god can we stop taking about this! we're getting to comfortable with each other " Bonnie said blushing slightly with her head In Damon's chest hiding her face.

Please!  
Yes!  
Foreal !  
Fine with me!  
Everyone but Damon said laughing at Bonnie trying to hide her blush

Oh please Bonnie" said Damon smirking With mischief in his eyes  
Everyone knows you can't keep your hands off me" he said looking down at her as she turns around to sit regularly.

What? Are you kidding me you're the one who is practically stalking me " she said defensively

I just can't stand to be away from you , i love you to much " says Damon softly leaning down kissing Bonnie on her lips tenderly.

Aaaaaaawwwe yelled Stefan , Jeremy, Tyler And Matt dramatically mocking Damon

Shut Up! Yelled Damon getting defensively  
Everyone at the table starts laughing knowing Damon hates to be pictured as soft or sweet .

I Love you too " Bonnie says looking up at him playfully leaning up kissing him deeply !

Come on let's go " Damon says huskily pulling Bonnie up with him making her stumble on her platforms a bit.

Where are you guys going ? " ask Elena still laughing at what just happened .

Damon looks at her and everybody else and smirks " we're gonna get a room" while pulling Bonnie along

Bonnie couldn't help but look back at her friends and smile .  
What am I gonna do with you " bonnie said looking at Damon as she gets into his passenger seat

i have a few ideas" Damon says smiling as he pulls her in for another kiss.

oh really" Bonnie says as she climbs into Damon passenger seats

yeah" Damon says looking at her I can show you a few things or better yet he said starting his car " you can show me a few things he said grinning sliding his free hand up her dress while pulling out of the driveway .

bitung her lips bonnie looks over at Damon and open her legs a little wider " mmmm yeah I bet you could "

damon hands are almost to her cheated center when he abruptly pulls away " oh come on" says Bonnie opening her eyes just in time to see Damon pulling up to the boarding house .

we're home " he said opening his car door In a flash pulling her out of her seat.

Bonnie's back was against the Salvatore boarding house with Damon's lips attacking her mouth in a kiss that made her wet instantly . Bonnie pulls her lips away from Damon's and slowly backs up into the boarding house her eyes never leaving his , pulling him in by his jacket

" come take care of me" Bonnie said seductively biting her lips

All Damon could do was smile as he followed in closing the door behind him.

once Damom and bonnie made it upstairs to his room, Damon kisses her slowly and passionate his hands gripping her ass making her dress ride up, Bonnie's moans are swallowed by damon's kiss.

damon slowly pulls away from Bonnie turning her back to his chest , making her grind against his hard on. Damon places sweet tender kiss on her neck and shoulder,

Damon moves her hair to the side as Bonnie closes her eyes leaning back against him .

He slowly zips down her dress , it falls to the floor with a light thud and Damon swear he could have died right their on the spot looking down at Bonnie in nothing but a matching set of black Lacey bra and panties with her platforms on

Mmmm " Damon growled while taking off his jacket while looking down at his witch" do you even know what you do to me "

When he was finished with taking his clothes off and is standing in front of Bonnie with nothing but black boxers on, he walks over to the love of his life and wraps his arms around her once again pressing his hard dick against her ass.

Bonnie turned around in his arms and kicked off her heels , Damon immediately starts kissing her once the heels are gone squeezing her ass and rubbing his dick against her center making her feel how hard he was.

Oooh" Bonnie moans " I want you so bad right now bonnie whispers into the kiss"

In a flash Bonnie was pinned to the bed with Damon In between her legs kissing and nibbling on her neck , making her wetter

Oooh Damon baby please "

Patient my little witch "

Damon sat Bonnie up taking off her bra, he laid her back down and started licking and sucking on her nipples and his hands moving down her panties stroking her clit.

Ohhh baby "

Hearing her moans full his ears was just what he needed to go on , he moves lower towards her panties , he looks up at her and pulls her panty down using his teeth while she watches his every move

Once the panties were gone he opens her legs and start licking and sucking her thighs moving closer and closer to her heated slick center .

He looks up at Bonnie who has her eyes now closed and is moaning loudly . He places her right leg over his shoulder and went right in licking up her glowing juices

Her Spreads Her pussy lips and flattened his tounge as he forms a suction on her clit

AHH OOOOOH OHMYGOSH OH MY BABY "

mmmm " Damon moans as he starts sucking harder and faster

He used his tounge as it enters her and starts thrusting it inside of her

Bonnie was In heaven she couldn't take it anymore so she spread her legs wider , Damon went faster eating her out with all his will

" OOOOOOOOOHH FUCK SHIT DAMON OH MY GOOSHH FUCK" Bonnie screamed She came shaking and buckling under Damon's lips leaving her legs lifeless and numb.

Damon lapped up every drop of her juices, once finished he kissed both side of her hips and slowly licks his up from her belly button up to her nipples placing light kisses on them

He smiles and looks at her positioning his dick at her entrance while wrapping her legs around his waist

" I love you " she whispers as he sinks into his home

I love you " he moans into her ear as he sinks deeper into her her

Planning on never ever letting him go she grips him closer nails clawing at his back !

She's not smiling today , She's Grinning

**_An: so guys tell me what you think if my very first lol :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Arguments

Chapter 2: Arguing

Ugggghh " Bonnie Screamed  
"Sometimes You Can Be Such An Ass"

Damon glared at his infuriated girlfriend and then growled  
"Why the hell are you making this shit a big deal, he was hitting on you right in front of me !"

Bonnie looks at Damon shaking her head

" Damon , He was only asking me how mystic falls was , it's his first time ever in a new town!"

Oh give me a break bonnie " Damon shouted " How could you be so smart but so stupid , he was working you trying to get in your pants!"

No Damon , not every I meet is a sick pervert like you " bonnie yelled

A Flash if hurt crosses his face and he just stands there and look at her .

Well" Damon said getting angry

If I'm such a perverted jack ass you say I am why are you still with me ?  
"Huh Bonnie you could leave I'm not stopping you , Matter of fact I'll leave right now , this jackass will just get out of your fucking life!

Bonnie glares at Damon , holdi g back her tears and said

"I don't know why I'm with you either cause obviously you don't trust me , so why don't we just end this shit right here , right now !

Damon storms down the stairs not looking back at Bonnie and flashes to his car driving off leaving Bonnie .

Uuuuuuhhgghhhh" She screamed .  
Bonnie Runs up the stairs , tears falling down her face , slamming her bedroom door , and falling into her bed

Damon was driving down the empty street if mystic fall , he was half way home when he slam his foot on the break

" FUCK " he yelled slamming his head on the beating his hands in his car steering wheel

Damon puts his car in reverse and did a U-turn , heading back to bonnies house.

Bonnie was crying so hard she didnt even know when she fell asleep

Damon climbs through her window and saw his beautiful girlfriend curled up In a ball sleeping , with tear stained cheeks.  
He looks at her and notice that she still have her heels on , so he moves closer to her bed , and takes of her shoes Carefully so he don't wake her.

She moans a bit in her sleep .

Damon removes his shoes , his jacket and climbs into bed with her , wrapping his hands around her waist , pulling her closer, his lips on the crook of her neck .

Feeling she wasn't alone Bonnie's eyes flattered open ; feeling a string grip around her waist she new it was Damon.

" I'm sorry " Damon whispered against her neck

"I hate it when we fight " she sniffled turning around looking at him with her big green eyes and pouty pink lips

" I know baby " he said leaning closer placing a sweet passionate kiss on her lips "I just love you so much , I can't think straight sometimes"

I love you too " Bonnie said smiling into the kiss pulling him closer , and deepening the kiss.

Promise me something " Damon said pulling away reluctantly from her lips

Anything " Bonnie said smiling placing her head on his chest

" promise me no matter how much we argue , we will never go to bed angry at each other , and that we will always find our way back to each other" Damon said softly

Well" Bonnie said smirking " griping him tighter " I can't argue with that "

Why argue when we can have make up sex " Damon said wiggling his eyebrow and pulling her closer

Mmm" Bonnie moaned pulling him down crashing her lips into his kissing him passionately .


End file.
